Shattered Time
by Bandit-sama
Summary: What happens when Folken finds someone that reminds him of the thing he lost years ago? And what happens when she joins his army? A love forgoten so many years ago returns only this time, without wings. FolkenXOC


I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's charatcers. I only own Majon.

Okay here I am wrting my frist Escaflowne story. I hope you people like it and there will be mentions of sex later on in here. Don't worry I'll warn you before anything happens okay? Just make sure to R&R please! Enjoy!

* * *

"_Looks there's Majon! Look at her! I heard she got into another fight today!"_

"Oh I know! She's a fighter and she still manages to get the highest marks on her test scores! I think she cheats."

_Damn people._ A young woman thought as she walked through her school full of teens walking around. She was wearing her white dress shirt and black skirt which all made up her school uniform. Her dusty, light blue hair trailed behind her and fell past her mid-back. Her clear blue eyes looked at the floor as she walked with her head downwards.

She stopped walking in the hall once she came to a large white wall. She looked up with her eyes, and looked on at the school's test scores. On the very top of all of the other names, was the name: _Evert, Majon_.

_Top score again._ She thought as she put her head back down and began to walk once more.

"_Top score once more."_ A young woman said behind her, as she too, looked up at her score, which was lower then Majon's.

_I hate this place._ Majon thought as she picked up her walking and ran out of the school, out of the parking lot, and onto the nearby road.

* * *

The black street moved underneath her as she walked, thinking about how she had walked this very street no more then four hours ago when school began. Her head was no longer down; it was up as she watched the world go by slowly as she walked.

_It's so damn easy to live now. Disgustingly easy._ She thought as she looked in a low breath of air. _Go to school, make grades, and wait for my future, which is guaranteed to be good. I'm just going to take in my families store for the rest of my damn life, no worries._

She felt a car rush by her, leaving the after draft. She smelled the rubber burning as she let the wind run over her and when she opened her eyes once more, she saw something on the floor. She bent over, and picked it up only to see that it was a small black feather.

_What kind of bird leaves this?_ Majon thought as she looked around. She saw a few crows in a nearby tree, pecking at each other but that was it. Her fingers trailed over it, feeling how soft it was.

_I'll keep it._ Majon decided as she put it in her pocket. She looked back out onto the short trip she had ahead of her, and began to walk once more.

* * *

Majon walked into a small house with a small store beneath it. A large wooden crate stood outside holding oranges with the words, _"On sale! 20 off!"_ And a red and white canopy hanging over it, shading it all.

_Disgustingly easy._ Majon thought once more as she walked to the side of the house and to a small brown door with a screen door in front of it.

"Mom!" She yelled as she walked in, throwing her keys into a small brown bowl next to the door. "Mom! I'm home now!"

"Good honey!" A gentle voice yelled back. Majon seemed to ignore it as she ran up the stairs next to the door. She took the first door on the right and walked in.

Her room was small. Nothing much expect for a bed in the right corner, and in the left corner, a computer and a window looking over it. She threw her backpack into the corner as she walked over to her bed and flopped down in it.

_I've got everything a person could need and want..but why do I feel so incomplete?_ Majon thought as she pressed her face down into her white pillow. She felt her eyes get heavy, as she opened them back up knowing that she had karate practice soon. But her eyes didn't listen to her wishes, and she felt herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Majon woke up to a dark room. Her clothes were different, and she was now sitting in her desk, her head facing the window. Her black tang-top moved a bit as she sat up, and she moved around in her blue jeans feeling how uncomfortable it was to sleep in them. She looked around wondering then only coming to the conclusion that she must have woken up but not remembered anything.

"Crap." She mumbled to herself as she looked out to the big full moon. It was beautiful. The moon was reflecting the sun's light, taking it for it's own and shining it down onto the Earth taking all of the credit. Majon heard the night wind blow gently, and bring a nice summer smell with it. It was relaxing; causing Majon sighed and began to think to herself.

School was going to be over soon. Majon was in her senior year and everything was in order for her to graduate on one condition, she couldn't fight other students for the next month. Without fighting, she'd leave high school and begin work in her families store until she get into some kind of collage. She didn't really care; all she wanted to do was have some kind of future in karate. That seemed to be the only thing that really gave her any kind of enjoyment in her life.

Majon wanted something more. She wanted something that would give her life meaning. There wasn't any point of her being here now she wasn't doing anything. She wanted to be needed, to be important to someone. Importance…and need. Someone need her, someone out there.

All of Majon's thoughts were broken as she felt a terrible burning in her chest. She grabbed her chest, and hunched over, hoping to relieve the pain in anyway.

"What the hell?" She asked out loud, hearing the strain in her own voice. "Shit." She fell off of the wooden chair she was sleeping one before, and onto the floor onto her knees. And that was when she felt everything and nothing. The pain was now gone but replaced by a cold dead feeling inside of her. She felt like she cared for nothing and no one. Everything was so empty to her now.

_Run_

_What?_ Majon asked herself as the cold voice ran through her head. She looked around to see if there was anyone around her but saw no one.

_Run. There's nothing you can do._

_Run?_ Majon thought as she stood up. _But where?_

Majon felt something, coming from somewhere but she had no idea where everything was coming from. All she knew was that she had to get there quick. She had to get there as fast as she could and nothing could stop her.

Majon bolted out of her door, but managed to grab her backpack on her way out, ran down the stairs, and out of her front door without saying anything to her parents.

* * *

Majon ran until she reached an empty lot near her school. She stood there catching her breath as she looked on the dirt-covered floor, which people were using during the day to build a new grocery store.

"I don't want to live this boring life anymore!" Majon yelled into the night as she caught her breath. "I hate it!"

Nothing happened as she stood there, her legs tired from running were beginning to buckle underneath her. Her chest began to move up and down faster and faster as the same empty feeling from before began to build inside of her.

"Shit." She cursed as her chest began to burn once more. She fell down onto the floor on her knees.

_I wish I was anywhere but here._ Majon thought as she looked up to the starry sky.

_"Top score what a freak!" _

_"Man if Majon wasn't around I'd be the best fighter in town. But thanks to that little bitch everyone looks down on me."_

_"Does she do anything but fight? I mean she always ruins everyone's time!" _

_"No one likes her she's such a bitch! I just wish she'd just disappear."_

_"I wish she'd do us all a favor and disappear."_

Everything began to build up inside of her. Everything everyone had ever whispered behind her, thinking that she wasn't listening, flooded into her head as the pain in her chest worsened.

_I don't want to be here anymore!_ Majon thought once more. _I wish I wasn't here!_

Becoming frustrated, she looked up towards the big moon. "Why won't my wish come true!" Majon yelled.

A white light shot down from the sky, and surrounded Majon, soaking her in it's light. Her dusty hair moved up before she did as did her skirt.

* * *

"What the hell?" Majon yelled as she began to float up. Her hands reached down to the floor hoping that her long fingers would grasp the ground. Majon's body began to float up as she was pulled faster and faster to the top of the light. Within seconds, the light disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

"Crap!" Majon cursed as she woke up in a small twin bed. She grabbed her head and looked around her to see hundreds of twin bunk beds around her, all with men in them known as Dragonslayers.

_I hate that dream._ Majon thought as she rubbed her temples. _I hate remembering how I got to this God offal place._

"Majon!"

Majon shuttered. She hated hearing _his_ voice. Dilandau. He was now in charge of her fighting life. She now worked under Dilandau as his only stealth warrior. Majon had the duty of retrieving information from people that the Ziabach Empire saw necessary. More then ever she sunk around stealing bits of paper that the Ziabach Empire needed so they could conduct their little experiments. Majon didn't care as long as she got food and a warm place to sleep.

"Yes Dilandau-san?" Majon asked as she walked through the air ship and over to the other man who was sitting down at his dinning table.

"Good you're finally awake." Dilandau snarled as he looked at her. "Folken said that he needed to talk to you."

"Folken-sama?" Majon cocked her right eyebrow.

"He's in his usual area." Dilandau stood up and wiped some of the wine he was drinking off of the side of his mouth.

"Thanks." Majon turned away with a slight sigh. "Do you know what about?"

"No." Dilandau answered as he too walked away.

_I hate him._ Majon hissed within herself.

* * *

"That girl." Dornkirk said as Folken looked up at him obediently. "She has done excellent on every mission we have given her. I want you to give her something a bit more extreme."

"What do you have in mind?" Folken asked as he thought about Majon's past missions. She had completed them without question and had never gotten caught.

"Yes Folken-sama?" Majon asked as she walked into the room. Folken glanced over at her, surprised to see her arms crossed as if she were already annoyed over something.

"We have another mission for you." Folken said as he looked back at the large screen in front of him.

"You are to penetrate the kingdom that the blue knight, Allen Schezar protects. There in the last dungeon there will be a notebook filled with scientific discoveries. We need you to bring it back here before midnight of tomorrow." Dornkirk explained with a heavy cough.

"I'll depart within moments." Majon replied as she turned to walk out. Majon turning her back caused Folken to notice what Majon had done to her hair.

"When did you cut your hair?" He asked.

"I'm not done." Majon answered as she turned back around and felt on her now low shoulder length hair. "I can't have it getting in my way when I train or when I'm out on a mission. I can't fail."

Folken sighed as Majon turned back around and began to walk out. He turned back to the screen, and watched it shut itself off leaving him in the room alone.

"She puts up a good fight." Dilandau said as he walked out from the shadows and over to the taller man. "Too bad all of her priorities are all in the wrong place."

"She cut her hair." Folken answered as he looked at the door where Majon had left not minutes before.

"So?"

"It's nothing." Folken tore his eyes away and began to walk out of the room the way Dilandau had entered from.

* * *

Majon waited as the floating palace became invisible right above her target. She was now in a tight black suit, which hugged her body but gave some leeway in case of a conflict. Her hair was back in a low ponytail, and she had a covering over her mouth.

Once the invisible palace stopped close enough, Majon hopped out, and began her quick run towards her destination. She was quick on her feet because of all the training she had endured within her 4 months of being in Gaea, and because of her small body figure, which made her perfect for her new job.

* * *

The newly formed shadows were her friends, the people all around her became her enemy, which she would have to kill if they did see her. _If_ they saw her, and Majon was going to make sure that no one saw her. She hopped onto a nearby roof and made her gentle way across it until she reached the gates of the large castle.

_This is it._ Majon thought as she picked up a small rock and threw it to distract a nearby guard. _Always works._

Majon slid into a small crack in the wall and made her way through the front door, past every guard and deep under the castle. She reached the dungeon area in a matter of minutes, a new record for her.

_Cell 89._ Majon repeated in her head as she sunk about. Her eyes widened as she found the cell with the papers within it.

_Who the hell leaves this lying around has got to be an idiot._ Majon laughed a bit as she picked it up and slipped it down the front of her shirt, covering her stomach. _He gave me way too much time on this one._

Majon began to step out of the cell when she heard two male voices coming towards her. She looked around, for a spot to hide. Deciding under the bed would be the best spot; she crawled underneath it and waited.

"So what do you think about the Ziabach attacks?" One asked.

"I hope we don't have to deal with one soon." The other man sighed. "My Guymelef is no where near repaired."

Majon watched as their legs walked by and held her breath. She knew that very few people knew about her but once her cover was blown then she would be done for. Word would spread like wildfire through out all of the kingdoms of a woman like her, and soon there would be precautions made by guards for warriors like her, making her job harder. She could not mess this up.

"Hey." One of then men said as his feet halted. "Isn't there supposed to be a notebook on that bed?"

"Yes." The other answered with suspicion in his voice.

Majon looked out a bit to see that one of the men was Allen Schezar, the blue knight of Asturia. He sighed and pulled the other man that Majon had heard about; Gaddes was his name, along, further down the hallway.

"Maybe the other guards have moved it." Allen said as he walked further down the hall. "Let's go ask."

Majon let go of her breath bit by bit as she heard them get further and further away. She peaked her head out a bit to discover that she was now alone once more. She came out from the bed, and dusted herself off a bit.

_I'd better get out of there before Allen comes back._ Majon thought as she stepped slowly out of the cell, checking the hallway. Nothing.

_Good._

Majon began to walk out into the hallway, and made her way down to a door. She opened it gently; looking out to make sure no one was there. Empty. Majon slipped out using the door and found her way back through the castle without getting caught.

Majon had made it out into the main court without any problems. She was now hiding around a comer, looking on as Allen walked out of the castle without Gaddes by his side.

_Dammit._ Majon thought as she glared at the knight. _Hurry up and get out of my way already!_

A small window above Majon opened and a woman appeared.

"Allen?" She yelled. "Allen are you down there?"

Majon froze. She stood against the wall, waiting for her to close the window, praying that Allen wouldn't come over to the window in order to answer.

"Guess not." The woman said to herself. She picked up a small flowerpot, held it outside the window and released it. "Don't need this anymore."

The pot fell down the castle walls, picking up speed and landed on Majon's right shoulder. She tired to hide her whimper as her left hand gripped her injury. She left blood begin to rise as she tired to hide the blood which was cascading down her arm.

_Shit._ Majon cursed.

"What was that?" Allen asked himself out loud as he walked over to the wall where Majon was. He looked at her with his blue eyes, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong.

"Are you injured?" He asked as he stepped towards the younger woman.

The two stared up at each other, wondering what the other person would do. Tension began to rise between them as Majon moved her left hand, searching for her weapon. Allen looked at her gently, wondering who she was while she stood there planning to kill him.

_Dammit._ Majon thought. _I can't kill him._

Majon stepped forward, stepping on Allen's right foot and then pushing her left elbow deeply into his chest, hoping to just knock the wind out of him. As Allen reacted to reach down and grab the young woman, Majon rose her elbow and locked it on Allen's shoulder and pushed him away from her, allowing her to escape.

"Wait!" Allen yelled as he held his chest and watched Majon get away. "Come back!"

Majon ran out off of the castle grounds as fast as she could, trying to hide the small trail of blood that she left behind.

* * *

Majon had made it into the nearby city that she had entered the castle from. She was now hiding in an abandoned house tending to her wound the best she could. She took off her shoulder covering and looked to see that her skin was broken from the impact and blood was cascading down her arm.

_Shit!_ Majon cursed as she slammed her good arm against the nearby wall. She was in or it now. Allen had seen her and she had attacked him. He could tell everyone about her and then things would get out of hand and she could lose her job in the long run.

_I got caught. I'm..useless now._ Majon rested her head on the stonewall behind her.

All of Majon's thoughts were broken as she heard a building fall near her and people scream. She looked outside of her window to see the red Guymelef moving in the city and smashing houses on the way.

_An attack. He didn't tell me that he was going to attack._ Majon thought as she ran out to him.

"Dilandau-san!" Majon yelled. "Dilandau-san!"

"What are you doing here?" He yelled.

"Take me back!" Majon yelled. "Hurry up!"

"I'm not going back until this place is burned to the ground!" Dilandau yelled as he fired a ball of fire towards a building. He continued to ignore Majon as she yelled at him.

"Guymelef attack!" A civilian yelled as more Guymelefs appeared, one belonging to Allen.

"Dilandau!" Allen yelled as he attacked the red Guymelef. The two began to fight as Majon ran around, feeling stupid, and trying not to get smashed.

_The longer I'm here the more time people get to look at me and will be able to recognize me later!_ Majon thought to herself as she looked above her to see the floating palace and the Dragonslayers appear.

"Miguel!" Majon yelled as she ran over to her fellow Dragonslayer. "Miguel I need you to take me back!"

"What?" He asked as he looked at Majon. "I can't leave Dilandau-sama!"

"I need you to take me back dammit! What do you think Folken-sama will do to you if I get hurt down here?"

Miguel decided quickly, bent down and picked Majon up carefully. He began to fade away as Allen caught one last look at Majon.

_It's the girl!_ He thought as he stopped attacking for a minute. _She works for Zaibach?_

"Go!" Majon yelled as she too disappeared.

Miguel flew up to the floating palace where he dropped Majon off and then returned to the battle to field to help Dilandau. He knew that he would he punished if Majon died for she was an important part of Folken's plan. Why Folken seemed to be so attached to her was beyond him.

* * *

Okay that's it for now. Chapter two is still in the works almost done, so the most reviews, the more I work! Ha! Nah if I don't get a lot of reviews, I'll still keep it going because I want to. Anyways, R&R will be loved and taken care of. Thanks for reading! Out. 


End file.
